FATE'S CRUEL JOKE
by bow.to.the.queen
Summary: Sometimes fate throws you cruel jokes in the form of secret documents and DNA tests. Chuck and Blair struggle to find the truth and face the scandalous revelations. A ROMANTIC CHUCK AND BLAIR “INCEST” STORY


**FATE'S CRUEL JOKE**

**Summary:**

Sometimes fate throws you cruel jokes in the form of secret documents and DNA tests. Chuck Bass could still see the evil smirk his Uncle flashed when he said "Say hello to my beloved niece for me…and I'm not talking about Serena or Jenny." Chuck and Blair struggle to find the truth and face the scandalous revelations. (A ROMANTIC CHUCK AND BLAIR "INCEST" STORY)

**Pairing:** Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Rating: **T (M for later chapters)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of the Gossip Girl world. I'm just an avid fan writing for creative reasons.

***I'm not sure if there is already a posted fan fiction story featuring an "incest relationship" between Chuck and Blair....but here is my take on it. I hope you'll enjoy reading it and will be a part of their whole dramatically romantic journey.***

* * *

**FATE'S CRUEL JOKE**

**Chapter 1 **

**Black Holes**

The warmth of the morning light that seeped through _their_ bedroom windows woke a very satisfied Charles Bass. Whose hands were still shackled to _their_ wooden headboard… legs tangled with a still slumbering sex kitten…her mused flowing brown hair sprawled across his chest…seeing as she was _still_ on top of him.

He reveled at the sight. And once again basked in the knowledge that an extremely sexy, smart, strong willed and a blindingly beautiful woman said "Yes" to him…

That Blair Cornelia Waldorf is now bound to be Blair Cornelia Bass in 2 months, 2 weeks and 5 days.

He's not at all embarrassed that he is as excited, if not more, as his gorgeous fiancée for their most awaited wedding.

He giggled at the thought. Giggled! Not that he'll admit that to the tired but pleased minx on top of him.

At his "unusual laughter" however, the dainty dominatrix stirred and slowly blinked her dazzlingly beautiful eyes open.

"Did you just giggle?" she asked with a small judging smile on her swollen lips. Chuck was a ferocious kisser…she can't help herself but respond with the same ferociousness he offered every time their lips met in a blissful strife... thus giving Blair fuller and redder lips.

"Good morning to you too _Mrs. Bass_." He said, knowing that the term of endearment will divert her attention from her previous inquisition that he, Chuck Bass, just giggled.

"I'm still _Miss Waldorf_, Bass. I won't be Mrs. Bass for another 2 months, 2 weeks and 6 days." She smirked up at him…Chuck Bass' apparent giggle already out of her mind.

Chuck really knew her…as she did him of course.

"5 days." He stated simply

"Huh?"

"2 months, 2 weeks and 5 days then you'll be _My Mrs._" He said…

"However… Right now, _Miss Waldorf_, I want you to unshackle me… I am just dying to touch you since last night." He continued…giving her the devious and a seductive smile he knew she couldn't resist.

"The only touching you'll be doing is kissing me… We're already late for work as it is." She reprimanded while unlocking the handcuffs…his favorite prop.

While unlocking it, she purposely leaned a little too close than necessary so that her naked smooth breasts were only an inch away from his waiting mouth…

_  
"Sneaky little tease_." he thought as his talented tongue darted out and licked her pert pink nipples...causing a slow moan to leave the minx's lips.

"Stop pretending you're concerned for work right now… I can feel _your need for me_ on me already." he purred as he arched his lower half to graze her already moist womanhood.

They both moaned at the gesture. But trust Blair to contradict him when she yanked his head away roughly when he tried to have a taste of her delicious looking flesh again.

"If you wanted to play rough baby…just ask. I believe I already told you this a couple of times… numerous times last night actually." He teased, knowing that she loved it when he provoked her.

"So you want to play rough huh?!" she assumed and bit on his nipple…hard!

Most men would've been turned off by the intensity of it, but he's Chuck Bass and she's Blair Waldorf… and this is one of the things they do best… tease each other to the brink of sexual insanity.

"You make me do bad things Bass...very bad things." she purred as she finally freed him of the handcuffs.

His hands, once freed, immediately went groping the creamy white flesh he had been dying to touch since last night. Her skin felt heaven against his burning yet gentle touches.

"You know you love it too, _Bass._" he whispered in that low and seductive voice that left Blair breathless, needy and even more wanting...specially when said voice says her future last name.

Who knew such a simple four letter surname could be the best aphrodisiac?

Evidently, Chuck Bass does, seeing as he'd been using it to get what he _wants _for months now...and what he wants is the flushed girl straddling him senseless.

"If you want what's good for you Bass, you'll shut that delicious mouth of yours." she said as she licked said delicious mouth.

"And what will you do if I didn't?" he tested...hands still groping her flesh.

At his reply, she finally conceded to his _apparent need for her_. Both of them _sinking_ into delicious oblivion.

"If one more word comes out from your mouth without my permission..." Blair said, her voice breathy with pleasure...her hips rocking in a slow pace they both hate and love.

"I won't finish what I started" the dominatrix above him threatened.

With that, Chuck Bass mouth' opened...but no words came out...just another pleasured grunt of a moan hinting his rather satisfying surrender.

The notorious Bass billionaire was at the mercy of the petite brunette he proudly calls his fiancee. Again!

Around two delicious hours later, both were dressed and ready to go to work…albeit 3 hours late.

"It's your turn to be frisked and shackled tonight Blair." He seductively whispered as they stepped inside _their_ limo.

"Not if I shackle you first Mister Bass." She purred as she straddled him.

With both of them knowing what the well practiced gesture implied, the couple said in unison…

"Arthur! Drive around the city first."

Both of them already half naked and devouring each others' swollen lips.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Charles Bass was finally behind his office desk…bow tie gone, his once crisp Italian suit now decorated with permanent wrinkles, his fiancée's scarlet red panties safely tucked inside his suit pocket.

Smirking to himself as he revisited the _morning activities_ with _the missus_, he laughed "She will be the death of me…"

"Who will be? I hope you're not talking about Blair in _that_ way." A familiar voice said from his office door. It made his blood simmer…his skin crawl…and his fists tighten with the urge of pounding the light out of his conniving eyes.

The easy smile he sported since he and Blair got together quickly turned to a scowl dedicated for this certain person alone…Chuck Bass' notorious Uncle, Jack Bass.

"Mister Bass, Sir, I'm sorry but he just barged right in and we couldn't stop him." The frightened secretary whimpered.

Chuck did not even look at his assistant as he dismissed her. His almost black eyes were angrily shooting daggers towards his smirking Uncle.

"Leave us be Dianne. I'll call you when I need security."

"There will be no need for brute force. I just want to have good ole chat with my nephew here. Isn't that right Chuckie?" Jack said with a voice that dripped with dangerously sweet sarcasm.

Chuck's secretary just scampered away from the obvious tension between the two Basses.

"What do you want Jack? I already told you…you are never going to get Bass Industries…or Blair from me." Chuck rasped, always direct to the point.

"_Not if I have a say about it." _the older Bass thought… but instead he said,

"I just want to know how you and my _beloved niece_ are doing. Is that too much to ask?"

There was definitely something Machiavellian lingering behind his gaze… it made Chuck uneasy…since he always have the need to know everything concerning him and Blair.

But he refused to show weakness, specially to the conniving bastard in front of him so he just cockily replied…

"Serena and I are doing great. She's engaged to Daniel Humphrey and I'm engaged to Blair. Now that you know we're all doing well…you can run along with your dope friends and never bother us again." Chuck seethed…his fists itching to punch the deceiving bloke back to Australia.

"You know Chuck…" he started, walking towards the younger Bass with a suspicious swagger "… I wasn't talking about Serena."

Chuck saw the evil glint in his eyes and knew instantly that it only meant trouble…lots of it.

When Chuck was bout to retort, he was cut off with Jack's absurd babbling.

"I always knew you were kinky… but I never really thought you'd engage in an incestuous relationship… Your father would have been gravely disappointed…if not as much, maybe even greater than when he was alive." Talking about his father and his evident disappointment in Chuck when he was still alive always hit a pulsing nerve…

So Chuck reverted to what he did best with his Uncle…Yell.

"You mother fucking bastard! How dare you speak of such obscenities! I do not have the slightest idea where you heard that shit… Incest?! Really Jack? I always knew you didn't play fair, but believing in childish gossip? You must be desperate!"

"Believe what you want to my dear nephew… but it wouldn't swerve you away from the truth. I think you'll know what I mean soon…very soon actually, just wait!" he said calmly…while slowly backing towards the door…clearly trying to annoy Chuck more than he already did with his mere presence.

"OUT! NOW!!!"

"Relax…relax… I'm going…Say hello to my beloved niece for me…and I'm not talking about Serena or Jenny." he waved as he was nearing the door...but then added as an afterthought… "Send my love to Blair for me too." His shrewd eyes winked at the young Bass who was already flushed with anger.

To say that Chuck was seething with anger would be an understatement.

But to say that Jack Bass was smirking with victory is a definite reality.

* * *

After the heated debacle with Jack, Chuck couldn't concentrate with work.

"_If this was his plan to mess up with my head…it fucking worked! And what is with the incest comment?" _he thought to himself.

He had been extremely faithful and loyal with Blair during the three years that they dated and even more so during their two and a half years of engagement. He could not even stomach looking at other women…let alone commit adultery. Yes, Chuck Bass already considered them married.

"_Maybe he'll spread a rumor about me cheating on Blair… thinking it will break us apart. Dumb bastard!" _he proudly beamed…he had always been so sure of their relationship ever since he said those three epic words. At the memory…he smiled to himself.

As he thought more about Blair, his anger decreased and soon became a feeling of the past… specially when the thought of the _activities_ they will do tonight invaded his mind.

His blood simmered, but not with anger this time.

In the middle of his steamy daydreaming however, a weeping Blair Waldorf hurled herself into his waiting arms.

Chuck was surprised at her current whimpering state but at the same time felt the familiar sinking of his stomach that only happened when he sees _his fiancée _cry. It also hurt him when she sobbed.

"What's the matter Blair? Did something happen at work? You can tell me." He comforted as he kissed her forehead gently. She didn't answer and just cried some more.

"_Did Jack tell __her that I was cheating?! Fucking bastard! He'll pay for this!" _he thought as he kissed her once more… the feel of her skin on his lips calmed him… she always had that effect on him… he reveled in it.

His embrace on her tightened…He was thinking that maybe by doing so he can absorb the pain she is feeling. Share her grief...maybe even take it all away from her.

Most people thought that Chuck Bass was a selfish bastard who only cared about money and himself…but in reality, he was always ready to give anything just to soothe any anguish that comes to the hurting girl wrapped in his arms right now.

This weeping girl gave Chuck Bass' stoic heart its fluttering beats.

Blair Cornelia Waldorf made Charles Bartholomew Bass experience real life…true love. For that, he was eternally grateful that he met her.

When she finally buried her face to his neck…she half whispered and half sobbed something…

Something that made his already throbbing heart clench with more intensity…

"I'M ADOPTED…" she said in a voice so silent that if he wasn't so in tune with her, he wouldn't even hear it.

Right now, he wordlessly wished that he didn't have the ability to understand her so well…maybe he could prevent the current crushing of his heart due to what she said…due to what could be the truth...

All the blood drained from his face… his hands shook with the fear from his sudden realization.

The things Jack Bass told him fell like heartless puzzle pieces in his mind…

"_NO! She can't be! We simply cannot be related…not by blood!__ Not my Blair!" _he thought.

Tears foreboding to spill from his dark and worried eyes.

The clenching in his chest felt like a cursed black hole that slowly sucked the life out of him… ate away his roving sanity…and threatened to rob him of his most treasured feelings…

_"It can't be true."_

Are Charles Bass and Blair Waldorf really destined for eternal suffering from a love that cannot be?

If this was fate's idea of a sick and cruel joke…he didn't want any part of it.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**SHALL I CONTINUE? SHALL I DELETE THIS STORY??? PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**In your opinion, are they really siblings? or is Jack just messing with them?**

This is a story that will prove Chuck and Blair's love for each other…amidst all the scandals, lies, and taunting revelations.

This is my first attempt at writing angst and drama filled plots so I hope you'll be gentle with me. lol

**Constructive ****Criticisms are loved! **

**kisses,**

**bowtothequeen**


End file.
